


Stormy Nights

by GiverofTales



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 16:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15146696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiverofTales/pseuds/GiverofTales
Summary: It's a stormy night in National City. The sky is black, the wind and rain pound on the windows. It's the type of night that you spend in on the sofa, snuggled up watching a movie.





	Stormy Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick drabble that entered my brain while watching the extended Lord of the Rings.

It had been a horrible weekend in National City, the kind of weekend that you spend curled up on the sofa covered in blankets, surrounded by a vast array of snacks with a movie on, not moving for the whole weekend. That is exactly what they did. Friday night Lena had stopped over for dinner and wine, dinner being Chinese takeout like always, and had stayed over, settling in for the night by changing out of the fitted dress and heels she wore in work that day into a pair of yoga pants and sweater she found in Kara’s closet. The rain thundered on the vast glass windows outside with black skies, lit only by flashes of light provided by the storm outside. The pair had closed over the curtains to avoid looking out at the horrible night before them, anxiously waiting for the sun to return. 

‘What should we watch? It’s your choice this time. Rao knows that I’ve made you watch a lot of what I like.’ Kara laughed, setting up some bowls filled with candy and popcorn on the coffee table between the sofa and TV while Lena lightly fingered the cases of DVDs on the shelf. She took her time, fingers trailing slightly over each of the titles until her fingers stopped on one.

‘I didn’t peg you for someone who watched Lord of the Rings, or even had the extended version’ Lena smirked, tugging the book style case out of the shelf and holding it close. ‘It seems very out of place in between the Disney and Rom-Coms here’

‘Oh, that! Winn got it for me for Earth Birthday last year. He said it was a crime that I hadn’t watched the special features on there. I love the movie though, but 8 hours per movie is a lot! That’s 24 hours of special features, and that’s not even including The Hobbit!’ Kara finished adjusting the pillows on the couch before throwing herself down, careful not to break the couch again. It was becoming a nuisance having to buy a new one every couple of months because she was careless and had broken yet another sofa. The springs creaked beneath her, making her wince at the sound. 

‘Well it is raining out there, and it’s supposed to rain all weekend. We could get it all watched this weekend.’ Lena mused, pulling out one of Kara’s tricks to use against her -puppy dog eyes. It was a trick that she had only recently perfected, never having to use it in her earlier years and able to rely on her cold Luthor exterior and Boardroom presence to be able to get anything that she wanted. That wouldn’t work with Kara though. Kara had a way of fighting her way underneath the icy facade to find ‘Just Lena’, the science geek who loved nothing more than sitting down at the end of a long workday with a glass of cheap wine (despite the fact she could definitely afford higher quality wines) and a book or a Syfy movie in a pair of sweatpants and glasses perched on her nose, ready to snuggle up next to Kara who dutifully listened to her complain about the Old White Men on the board for each of her companies who fought her at every turn, unwilling to accept change.

‘Fine!’ Kara huffed, unable to handle Lena’s puppy dog eyes. Now she knew exactly how Alex and Eliza felt whenever she deployed hers against them to get the last piece of Chocolate Pecan Pie, she stood no chance against Lena’s secret evil power that she used only when around Kara. ‘Put it in and get your cute butt over here. If we’re doing this, we are doing it right and not leaving this sofa’ 

Lena promptly placed the first disk for their marathon into the player and took her seat next to Kara, her knees pulled up in front of her and a blanket over her shoulders like the cape which Kara wore as Supergirl. Kara sat with her side leaned against the arm of the sofa, legs tucked up under Lena’s.

They sat like that for hours, eyes glued to the screen with Lena providing commentary every so often from her own knowledge of the books or from other things she had learned about the movies. The pair only moved to grab snacks or a drink from the kitchen or to use the washroom every so often to stretch their legs before returning to the couch to snuggle up against the storm raging just outside the window. Every once in a while, Kara would look over and see Lena’s head leaning on her shoulder, eyes closed and deeply sleeping. Whenever that happened, Kara would pause wherever they were, turn off the TV and would join Lena in getting a few hours of shut-eye, her head leaning softly on top of Lena’s with a blanket pulled around them. They would wake up, lying down on the couch with Lena tucked in beside Kara with their legs entwined and Kara’s arm snaking around her, preventing her from falling off. With the curtains closed and the dark skies out, there was no way for the pair to see what time of day it was. The only way they were able to mark the passage of time was through the switching of disks, and the occasional order of pizza arriving at the door. 

Lena got up to switch the disks over one last time while Kara paid the delivery person for the Pizza which had just arrived. They pressed play and slowly ate their pizza, eyes fixed on the screen. There was one slice left in the box, and Kara turned to Lena to ask before taking it for herself.

‘Hey Lee, do you want the last slice?’ Kara asked quietly, trying to not interrupt their viewing. Turning her head to look at Lena to get an answer, she was shocked. Lena’s glasses, which she had switched to only a few hours into their watch from her contact lenses, were fogged up. Lena’s eyes were barely visible beneath, and all that Kara could see of her eyes below was bright red. Taking a closer look, Kara could see tears’ slowly rolling down Lena’s reddened cheeks while quiet sobs racked through her body. Kara scrambled for the remote control to his pause before taking Lena’s hands in her own.

‘Lee...Lena, what wrong?’ Kara whispered, waiting on Lena to calm, one hand releasing Lena’s to more towards wiping away Lena’s tears. 

Slowly, Lena’s body stilled, her breaths became deeper, and the tears stopped rolling down her face. She laughed slightly taking her glasses off her face to wipe away the fog, a weak smile on her face.

‘I’m fine Kara. I cry every time when this section is on. No matter how many times I watch it, I always cry.’ Lena took a breath, careful to breathe out slowly to finally get her breathing under control.

Kara turned back to the screen to see where exactly she had paused. On the screen, the director and lead actor were embracing on set, the camera frozen on them. It took her a second to realize that this section was about each of the actors’ final shots.

‘Oh Lena’ Kara laughed, pulling her into an embrace, her arms wrapping all the way around her, kissing the top of her head. ‘What am I supposed to do with you, you big softie’ 

‘Tell anyone and I will kill you.’ Lena sniffed, leaning into Kara and resting her head on Kara’s shoulder. ‘I will find one of Alex’ guns and find you.’

‘I wouldn’t dream of it. No one would believe me anyway. The GREAT Lena Luthor, felled by a movie clip! Oh, how your competitors would love it. All they would have to do to get you to back down from a deal is play you this clip.’ Kara joked, slightly swayed her and Lena from side to side, trying to calm Lena some more.

‘It’s just that it’s their last ever shot. The last time they thought they would ever film anything for the movies.’ Lena slowly pulled away from Kara, looking into her bright blue eyes as deep as oceans. She could get lost for days looking at all the tiny flecks of blue which made up Kara’s eyes, a color which she could not find words to describe as they were truly not from this universe. 

‘I know Lee. Do you want me to put it back on?’ Kara questioned, gently moved a section of Lena’s black hair out of the way of her emerald eyes. 

‘Please.’ Lena smiled, pushing herself back into the sofa waiting for Kara to return for her to place her head back on Kara’s shoulder. She snuggled up closer to Kara to continue watching

‘I love you’ Lena whispered, knowing that Kara would hear her, superhearing or not.

‘I love you too’ Kara placed a soft kiss on her still flushed cheek with a smile before turning back to continue watching.


End file.
